


Is this bearable?

by Shadowmaster68, XxChaosLinkxX



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*user UrsaMajor: gives one thumb up*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this bearable?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJesterNamedFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJesterNamedFox/gifts).



> This is what happens when I try doing something that is meant to only be puns, ok.

"Here you go Weiss," Yang said cheerfully as she placed a book down in front of Weiss. She looked at the title and immediately turned to glare at the blonde.

"Are my jokes really so bad that I need this for them?" Weiss asked while gesturing to 'One Hundred Ways to make your Jokes 'Bearable' with a picture of a bear beneath it giving a thumb up.

"Do you want the honest girlfriend answer, or the nice girlfriend answer?" Yang asked while sliding the seat next to Weiss so that they were touching before plopping down next to her.

"So I'm getting an option this time?" Weiss asked while continuing to glare at her girlfriend.

"Yep. Come one don't give me the Weiss cold glare. You know you love Schnee," Yang said while grinning.

Weiss rolled her eyes in response, but chose to glare at the book instead. "What was wrong with 'He really made our plan really fall apart?"

"Torchwick and Neo didn't fall apart, they more like shattered," Yang said thoughtfully.

Weiss considered it for a moment, and had to agree that had she said shattered, it would have worked better, and mentally damned her girlfriend beside her.

"Uh oh," Yang said teasingly, "Looks like the Ice Queen is starting to lose her cool, I hope I don't lose my head," Yang began to twirl a couple of her golden locks before grinning at Weiss again and continued, "It would be a shame for me to die hair and now."

Weiss groaned at Yang, and half considered taking the book and smacking her with it. "How about instead of just dropping a book in front of me, how about the oh so punny Queen teach me how it's done?"

Yang raised an eyebrow and said, "Well your already taking one step in the right right direction there babe."

"Well I still need you to explain further, since I'm not good enough to meet my girlfriend's standards!" Weiss said, then, hearing what she just said aloud, she immediately clammed up.

"Weiss," Yang started, "Where is that coming from?"

"It's nothing," Weiss said quietly, wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"It's not nothing, now talk to me, please," Yang said, giving Weiss a worried look.

"I…just…feel like so many people compare the two of us. They see…all of you, and then…all of me, and there just is no comparison. They hear you speak and quickly find out how much nicer you are and if anyone talks to me, they know I don't hold that amount of kindness in me."

Yang frowned at the smaller girl, and then pulled her in for a hug. "Then the people who bother to compare us must be deaf and blind." Yang said confidently. "Anyone who looks at you knows you are beautiful. I may be hot, but I know your so much more beautiful than me. As for you being a little crabby, well considering the past you came from, I'm surprised you're not a Weiss cold murderer. I think that justifies a little crabbyness every now and again."

"But you're so much a better fighter-"

"And you are the better student of the two of us," Yang said continuing, "Neither of us are perfect Weiss, no one is. Not even Papa Schnee," Weiss blushed slightly, having never heard her father be called that before, "I guarantee he wouldn't know how to even activate Ember Celica if someone didn't teach him."

Weiss giggled a bit at the idea of such a thing before Yang continued, cracking a smile, "No one in this world is perfect, but maybe together, we can have a bond that is."

Weiss and Yang both blushed at the hopelessly cheesy line and then Weiss muttered, "I think I would like that."

Yang smiled widely, and instead of pulling off another joke she pulled Weiss in for another hug. "How about we get back to my lesson then?" Weiss finally asked.

"Right, sure," Yang said, happy to assist the Ivory haired girl in anyway she really could. "Ok, so one of the first things that you have to do when you go to make a joke, you have to survey the people who will be on the receiving end of said joke, quickly. As a huntress in training, you already have a version of this, but instead of assessing them as threats, asses what their moods are, and if they'll be open to the type of joke you'll be making."

"Next, assuming the circumstances are ok, you have to view the situation around you. It could be the actions of others around that everyone sees or it could be a memory everyone there shares. A character trait works as well, including names, semblances, and so on."

"After that, you find a key word or words that sum up the memory, trait, or action and you use them in an ironic way that clearly references the event or memory. For example of a memory, you know the song Radioactive right?"

Weiss frowned for a moment before the familiar tune invaded her mind. "Yes, I recall it, for the longest time you and Ruby refused to hum or sing anything else."

"Well, at least we weren't radioactive Weiss. We were just trying to welcome you to the New Age," Yang said with a grin that only grew as Weiss giggled at her pun. "Do you see what I did?"

"Yes, I believe I did," Weiss said, still smiling.

"Well time for your first quiz, try to make one at me," Yang said.

"Yang darling, it's been far to Long since we last got to Xiao with each other," Weiss said.

"Not bad Ice Queen. I've definitely heard worse," Yang said, "Just try some more practice and you be blowing people's minds out the Yin like Yang before long."

**Author's Note:**

> So this first part is mostly for AJesterNamedFox, but if the rest of you want to read this I can't stop you. So I know this probably wasn't what you had in mind when you asked for it, I recognize that. Honestly, I was making this, and it was going pretty well with Yang being her usual pun queen self, and then Weiss said the one thing, and it resulted with this…thing. If this isn't what you wanted, or if you just plain don't like it, please be honest with me and just tell me, you don't have to try and spare my feelings, I promise.
> 
> Ok, for the rest of youse peoples. This took forever for me to make, it wasn't that I didn't enjoy making it, it just, I couldn't find it in me to write for a while. Typically, when it takes me forever to spit out something new, it's not even because I'm not writing, it's because I have a tendency to procrastinate while writing, not because I don't like it, I want to be an author for a career, it would be bad to be a writer who hates writing, but because I get easily distracted and all that, and that wasn't even the case for this, I just…couldn't will myself to write I guess. Idk, maybe I had to many tabs open to read more fanfiction and those were calling my name, don't have a clue, but here it is, willing to take more requests, I'll hopefully have a new chapter done for "The Rose Emblem," for anyone who bothers to read that, soon, but my 3DS XL recently got fried, so I'll have to YouTube walkthroughs for reference points. Despite it being AU I do like including some parts of it that match up with the actual game, and not make a complete and total left turn.
> 
> Also, some good news, maybe, for those of you with any interest in "Role Reversing Murders" I've been struck by inspiration again, so I'll do my best to get a new chapter for that at some point soon.
> 
> Ok, I'm done talking/typing/speaking/whatever, for now, so feel free to leave a comment, and my apologies again to AJesterNamedFox (can I call you Fox instead?)


End file.
